


Birthdays

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Almost Kiss, Birthday, F/M, mabari pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 9. BirthdaysHappy Birthday, Barkspawn!
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Kudos: 5





	Birthdays

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Elissa jolted the hound awake. Barkspawn rolled out of the bed roll and stands to look at Elissa's head peaking through the tent flap. Elissa grins and chuckles, "I've got a special surprise for you!" She disappeared behind the tent flap Barkspawn's tail wagged eagerly and quickly followed Elissa out of the tent. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BARKSPAWN!" Elissa, Alistair, Leliana, Zevran, and Wynne all shouted as soon as Barkspawn came running. In front of him was a large pile of Mabari Crunch all placed neatly to form a doggy treat tower. Next to the tower was a meaty bone and a small bundle of herbs that smelled like Morrigan. Barkspawn dashed passed the pile of treats and licked Elissa's face, she gleefully accepted his kisses and he moved on to do the same to Leliana and Zevran. Alistair was too tall for Barkspawn to reach but this had given the hound an idea to catch the man off guard, standing on his hindlegs, Barkspawn climbed up to Alistair's face and licked his rival in thanks. This caused Alistair to lose his balance and he fell backward landing on his back and Barkspawn landing on his stomach. "Ah!" and "Oof!" Alistair called out, Barkspawn continued to lick Alistair's face until he pushed the dog away laughing merrily. Before Barkspawn could reach Wynne Elissa chided him to be gentle, and like a good buy he was, he gave many soft licks on the old woman's hand.

Barkspawn then went back to his gifts and sniffed the meaty bone and licked it once before sprinting across camp to find Sten. The large qunari was roasting a pig with a missing leg over a fire, Barkspawn ran up to Sten and growled menacingly. Sten paused his ministrations and glared at the dog, he crouched down to Barkspawn's level and snarled back at the war hound before his lips curled into a small smile, "Those in the Qun do not have birthdays. But... happy birthday." Sten muttered and Barkspawn gave his fellow warrior a lick before he dashed away to find the witch. 

Morrigan was sitting alone reading a black book when Barkspawn came barreling towards her. The witch merely lifted her steely gaze onto the dog and Barkspawn immediately stopped in his tracks. Morrigan smiled and placed her book down next to her and offered her hand to the hound. Barkspawn came and licked her hand and then quickly licked her face, Morrigan recoiled and wiped the drool off her face and scowled at Barkspawn, "mongrel!" She shouted as Barkspawn made a hasty retreat back to his gifts.

When Barkspawn returned to his pile of treats everyone else had dispersed. Zevran and Leliana were helping Sten with the roast pig, Wynne had sat down and was mending a torn shirt that smelled like Alistair. Barkspawn ate two Mabari Crunch treats and then scooped up his bone into his mouth and started his search for Elissa. He found her sitting under a tree with Alistair. Elissa held a bright red rose between her fingers, Elissa's eyes were transfixed on the rose then slowly she turned her head toward Alistair. She blinked a few times and Alistair cupped her cheek with his large hand and leaned into her. Elissa rested her free hand on Alistair's shoulder and mirrored his movements. They both stared intently at one another, Elissa's eye sparkled and Alistair parted his lips. Barkspawn barked loudly at the Wardens, dropping his bone to the ground. They both jolted away from they other as Barkspawn hopped between the two and whined at Elissa. Elissa's face was pink and her eyes dazed from the moment before, "oh! Barkspawn, look what Alistair gave me." Elissa quieted Barkspawn's whines by gently stroking his back and held the rose in view, "it's a gift for me since my birthday passed sometime ago." Elissa giggled and her eyes flashed to Alistair and then back to Barkspawn, "you know Alistair's birthday will be coming up soon enough. We'll have to make it up to him won't we, Barkspawn." 

"No- You- I mean- that's not necessary!" Alistair pulled a hand down his face, "you don't have to do anything for me." Alistair's face blushed a bright red and kept his eyes looked every where but at Elissa, until Elissa put her hand on Alistair's shoulder, his eyes then snapped back to Elissa's face.

"I know, but I'd like to." Elissa's cheeks glowed a light dusty pink, "I want to." She smiled at Alistair, and he smiled awkwardly back. Barkspawn wrestled and rolled around breaking the moment once again and barked at the two Wardens, "maybe we should finish celebrating Barkspawn's birthday first?" Elissa and Alistair both chuckled. Elissa managed to grappled Barkspawn, not that he was resisting her at all, and placed a big kiss on the hound's head then whispered, "happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> Alistair? Trying to kiss Elissa?? On Barkspawn's birthday??? CRIME >:(


End file.
